Liturjakese Kwaztorrium
'Liturjakese Kwaztorrium '''is the 26th episode of Season 13. Summary When a scientist discovers a new magical animal species and names it after Captain Jake and Kwazii in honor of them helping magical Fantasy Forest animals, the jealous Disney villains decide to capture them all. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii and Captain Jake in the Fantasy Forest tip toeing to the path that lead them both to Silver the baby silver craguar and his mother when Captain Jake asks Kwazii what they do when a craguar is on their trail asleep with her kitten by her side. Kwazii answers that they should take another path when Silver jumped in right next to Captain Jake as he tells his friend the correct answer: play with a craguar kitten! Silver then jumped onto him and started playing with him. Kwazii agrees with the little craguar kitten that Captain Jake's joke was bad, but Captain Jake tells him that Silver jumped on him because he loved it, just when Silver jumped onto his head and he fell flat on his back. Rolling his eyes, Kwazii says that Silver is growing up into a true hunter and a true ''panthera cragster! Greg pops out of a nearby bush with confusion and asks Kwazii why he can't just call Silver a craguar. Getting up to his feet, Captain Jake picks up Silver and cradles him in his arms like a baby just when Sofia, Connor, and Amaya came and petted Silver while Greg asked about animal scientific names. Turning towards him, Sofia explains that a scientific name, like panthera cragster, is a name used by science, so everyone around the world no matter what language they speak can know an animal by the same name. Captain Jake puts Silver down and gives everyone the explanation of a name of the animal, the common name, and the scientific name. Silver is a silver craguar, Silver is the name Kwazii named him, craguar is common name, and the craguar's scientific name is panthera cragster. That first name, panthera, is the genus name. All the biggest cats; jaguar, tiger, lion, and leopard, are all in the genus panthera. They also have a species name added on; panthera onca, panthera tigris, panthera leo, and panthera pardus. Suddenly, a newsflash appeared on Kwazii's iDisney screen! That's some kind of news breaking in on the Enchanting Zoology Wire as Amaya made her way back to the Gup-TD to check it out. Everyone, along with Silver, then decides to learn about scientific names while Amaya was back at the ship just when a call from her interrupted their lesson! Something big and exciting was going on, and Amaya happily calls everyone to come over and quick! As Connor, Greg, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Silver exchanged glances, they hurried back to the Gup-TD, but Silver just stayed behind. Then when they were in the Gup-TD's HQ, Amaya types on the buttons to show everyone the news: a new magical dragonfly species in the Fantasy Forest has been named after Captain Jake and Kwazii, and it also has it's own scientific name, Liturjakese Kwaztorrium, in honor of Captain Jake and Kwazii's work to helping and protecting magical animals of both the Fantasy and the Enchanted Forest! Powers that Kwazii uses * Shrinking Powers Villain Motives * Cruella De Vil: To make the Liturjakese Kwaztorrium bugs into hairpins and barrettes * Captain Hook: To feed the Liturjakese Kwaztorrium to Tic Toc * Romeo: To use the magic of Sofia’s amulet for world domination Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * This episode is based on Liturgusa Krattorum from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 13 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Romeo images Category:Villain images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Season 13 episodes based on cartoons